Marked: Unrated
by Avvithespaz
Summary: This is the unrated chapter of my story 'Marked'. Read if you want to ;
1. Chapter 9: UNRATED

**Marked: Unrated**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M

**Pairing(s):*****Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** This is the unrated chapters of my story 'Marked'. Read if you want to ;)

**Setting: **Alek's Bedroom

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): **This is an unrated version of another story, if you haven't read '_Marked_' please do so!** THIS IS M! That means SEX if you don't want to read that then DON'T READ THIS!** If you do then please stay!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: UNRATED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking at the bloody slashes on my leg, you would think I would cringe at the wound that would look so horrible and gory in the eyes of a human; but my eyes are not human. I was Mai, and this mark <em>meant<em> something; I now belonged to someone in one of the best ways possible. I looked up into the green, slitted eyes of the Mai that I belonged to, and would soon belong to me. My eyes roamed over him, focusing for a moment on his bloody right hand, his claws still extended to their full length. The sane part of me, the _human_ part, said that I should be horrified, disgusted with the being looming over me for doing this; the Mai side if me could only purr in delight and satisfaction over what he did.

"I love you, Chloe King." Alek stated huskily as he looked over my naked body, unable to stop himself from gazing at the mark with pride. He smirked at me as he met my eyes again.

"I love you too, Aleksandr Petrov." I purred in a voice that was much more seductive than my usual one. I smirked as I wiggled myself out from under his body, his eyes following my every move; I kneeled at the head of the bed, watching as he mirrored my position in front of me. Biting my bottom lip I reached forward, grabbing hold of his boxer briefs, sliding them down his muscular legs; he moved appropriately to help me get them completely off of him. I smiled triumphantly as I held the garment up before slinging it aside, using the elastic waistband as a sling shot.

Alek chuckled as he settled himself back on his knees, I couldn't help but stare at my dangerously beautiful protector; my eyes _may_ or may not have lingered too long on his large erection. I felt his hands cup my jaw before lifting it up making us lock eyes; we stared for a moment before he brought his lips to mine in a hard kiss. His hands went to rest on my waist, lifting me up effortlessly, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. I hissed in pain as my still sensitive thigh made contact with his waist; he pulled back, looking at me apologetically. I smiled reassuringly as he again leaned forward, kissing me softer this time as he leaned us back to a laying position.

We spent a moment just enjoying each other in an almost innocent moment before things began heating up again. Alek quickly moved from my lips to travel his way back down to my breasts, taking the left nipple into his mouth. I moaned in appreciation as pleasure again began flowing through my veins, he trailed his tongue down the valley of my breasts and to my other nipple, repeating his treatment. Grabbing his head I pulled him back to me, kissing him with all I was worth, his tongue quickly coming to mine as they danced.

My eyes popped open as I felt Alek pressing himself to me, letting the head of his hardened cock slip in, before pulling out and rimming the hole. "Alek." I whimpered pulling myself from our heated kiss. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Yes, I can't do anything about it." Alek stated softly, brushing my hair behind my ear and giving me a quick peck. "But it will hurt less then your mark." He chuckled into my ear before kissing his way to my collar bone, his hands returning to their post on my hips. Slowly I was being stretched as he pushed his large appendage inside of me; I winced at the unusual feeling, it wasn't exactly painful, but extremely uncomfortable. "Oh my _gods_! You're tight." Alek groaned in pleasure above me; at least one of us was enjoying themselves. He took a quick nip at my collar bone before pushing in farther; I winced in pain when I felt the head of him push in too far. Alek froze above me, coming forward to kiss me once softly on the lips.

"Brace yourself, love." Alek whispered before moving downward, his teeth sinking painfully into my collarbone.

"Alek!" I hiss in pain my eyes closing tightly only to shoot open as he slammed his hips all the way in, breaking me; taking my virginity. I gasped out in pain, feeling my eyes water at the stinging sensation; though this time not a single tear fell. He removed his teeth from my collar bone as he went to peck my lips lightly.

"Are you alright?" Alek asked as he nuzzled my cheek with his nose, breathing in deeply.

"Yeah." I winced out hoarsely. "Just give me a second." He nodded, kissing my cheek and trailing his lips over my face; kissing my eyes, my nose, my forehead and my lips. I smiled softly at this loving side of him; so rarely seen by anyone. The pain dissolved quickly but I enjoyed myself for a moment as Alek comforted me; I smiled softly before wiggling my hips, trying not to wince at the quick stab of pain. "Alek, I need you." I moaned into his ear, nuzzling his cheek slightly; I felt the smirk grow on his face before he began to pull out of me slowly.

He only pulled out half way, lightly pushing himself back in, allowing my body to get use to this new sensation. He was gentle with me, every move careful, not wanting to hurt me; our mouths pressed together, tongues battling lovingly. I moaned lightly into his mouth, but I could tell he was getting restless, so I made the quick decision to let him loose.

"Alek, _more_!" I whimpered, running my nails through his hair and down to his shoulders. I felt him slam into me harder, I moaned loudly, dragging my nails from his shoulders, down his torso and onto his back. We continued with this new pace for a moment, he was still being careful, though this new more ruff pace was far more pleasurable. "_Please_ Alek, _more!_" I moaned again, running my nails down his back, making him groan happily as he sped up our pace; one of his hands moving to play with my breasts as the other moved to grab my hair, lightly tugging on it. I never thought someone pulling my hair would be such a turn-on; I moaned loudly as he pulled it again, his lips descending to my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking on my heated flesh. I never thought I would be so masochistic, his waist was sliding back and forth against my marks; irritating them painful but at the same time making me moan, it felt amazing.

"My _gods_, love; you feel amazing." Alek chuckled huskily as he moved his lips back to mine; kissing me hungrily. I gave just as good as I got, my hips thrusting up to meet his on instinct; making his thrusts harder. I moved my hands north, nails dragging along his back; I held onto his shoulders from behind, my arms hooked under his. His hands were moving as well, the hand that was previously in my hair, moved south, cupping my neglected breast as his other hand went in the same direction; thumb pressing against my clit, making me throw my head back.

"Alek! Ohmygod Ohmygod _ohmygods_! Baby, please!" I yelled out as he began circling my clit, playing with, pulling it.

"Please _what_, love?" Alek smirked, while looking down at me. I could feel _something_ building rapidly in my lower abdomen, moving my hands from his back, I threaded my fingers through my own hair, pulling it lightly; my back arching off the bed.

"Make me cum, Alek! Please, just _fuck me_!" I moaned out desperately, my head whipping from side to side; I was feeling so unbearably warm, I don't know if I can take much more of this.

"Gladly." I heard him whispering into my ear, his thumb pressing into my clit, circling it quickly. He crashed his lips onto mine; his hips slamming forward, his thrust stopped their steady rhythm; and it was fantastic. I moaned loudly, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head, nails pressed into my scalp, moving down my neck and over my shoulders; I didn't even know if they were mine or Alek's, down my sides and over my hips. My muscles tensed in anticipation, I let out a mini scream as my eyesight turned to white, my legs shaking around Alek's slim waist. It was my hands that were scratching me as I moved them to grab Alek's ass, pushing him farther into me; not wanting him to leave. His lips swallowed my noises as he used the little room my hands were giving him to ride out his own orgasm.

His thrusts were light, he was moaning softly against my lips; lowering his body onto mine lightly. The weight was welcomed as I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling away from our kiss, opening my eyes. I looked over his handsome face, his eyes still closed, trying to hold onto the moment that was quickly fleeting, lips parted lightly, a small half-smile gracing them. I tugged lightly on his hair, making him slowly open his eyes; he smiled and rolled himself off of me, though our sides were still touching.

"I thought girls didn't cum on their first time?" I stated out of breath, making Alek chuckle.

"Well some girls _obviously_ do." Alek chucked, smirking at me. "Its because I'm so amazing in bed." He shrugged making me hit him lightly on the chest. Quickly grabbing my arm he brought it to his lips; kissing my wrist before moving closer towards me; over my shoulder and up my neck, to my waiting lips. Sweet and slow kisses were exchanged as Alek rolled me onto my side. "I love you." He whispered quietly against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled. Pulling back I looked over his sweat covered body, passed his blood-covered right side; normally I would find this gross, but it was strangely alluring. My eyes landed on his unmarked left thigh and he followed my gaze.

"Its your turn now." He whispered, tucking one of my blonde curls behind my ear.

"How do I...?" I started off, not exactly sure how to phrase my question.

"You'll know, its instinct." Alek whispered into my ear, kissing the shell; his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I felt so exposed and unsure now that I was out of my horny Mai mode; I quickly went to cover myself up. "_Don't._" Alek demanded grabbing my arms and pulling them away from my body. "You're beautiful." I blushed lightly and smiled, I quickly snapped myself out of it and moved down his body; trying to distract myself from my awkward mindset.

I wasn't expecting how easy it was for instinct to take over, all it took to trigger my inner-Mai was running my hand over his thigh. My claws retracted, eyes slitting as I gazed at the unblemished flesh. My eyes traveled towards my mate's spent organ, my body moved on its own accord, as I lowered my head down towards it. His cock was covered in both of our juices, I could taste both of us as my tongue darted out and licked the head of his manhood.

"Oh, fuck." Alek groaned above me, his fingers threading through my hair, as I began to lick him clean; dragging my tongue, from his base and up the shaft. The taste didn't bother me, I though it was going to be gross yet it strangely wasn't. I heard Alek's breath get heavy as he hardened, and I took the head of him in my mouth, sucking lightly. I lowered my head, taking more of my mate into my mouth, sucking and licking at him. I looked up at him though my eyelashes, his hooded eyes met mine and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and took more of him in, making his head fall back and a groan slip from his lips. I continued my ministrations, up and down, licking and sucking; occasionally taking him out of my mouth and sucking on the protruding vein on the underside of his shaft. "Chloe." He breathed out, I smiled as my name fell from his lips.

I felt his fingers contract on my scalp, pushing my head down, directing me on what he wanted; I happily obliged. "Use more tongue, love." He moaned out, Alek knew what he wanted, and knew that this was the first time I had ever done this; I gratefully took his instruction. I would have wrapped my hand around him, to help me reach my goal; but I couldn't get my claws to detract back into my hands, so I'd rather be safe than sorry.

My arms were working on their own accord, my nails running along his thighs like he had done to me; as his hips began thrusting forward, I felt my right arm pose itself; I pushed my nails into his left thigh. The wince I heard made my heart break, but I had to get through this; I felt my heart swelling with pride as I watched in fascination, my claws ripping through his skin, the blood pouring out. It was so gruesome, yet I couldn't help but smile, my eyes lighting up as I pulled my claws out of his mangled leg. Looking up, I saw that his face was screwed up in pain, his teeth bared. My heart dropped, my eyes going back to their normal blue as I hurried to straddle his waist, looking down at my mate in concern.

"Alek?" My voice broke as I place my non-bloody hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes slowly, looking at me in what I think was suppose to be a reassuring way.

"I'm fine, it'll stop hurting in a moment." He winced out, letting his eyes close again. Leaning forward I kissed his lips, he returned the kiss lightly, slowly making it deeper, his hands coming forward to grab my waist, sliding me back until I was over his throbbing manhood. "Ride me." He instructed hoarsely, I could tell that his mark was still hurting, but what he needed was a distraction.

Nervously I took him in my hand, guiding him towards my center, wincing slightly as he entered me; slowly taking him all the way in. He moaned happily, grabbing my hips and pulling me up, before slamming me back down. I rolled my eyes playfully at his impatience before doing as he instructed, bouncing up and down on his shaft, making him groan happily, his hands moving north to cup my breast, playing with them. I was just getting the hang of being on top, just starting to really enjoy myself as his eyes snapped open, a smirk playing across his face.

Grabbing my hips he lifted me off of his body and moved out from under me; confused I sat there kneeling in the middle of the bed as he made his way to kneel behind me. He kissed and bit at my shoulder and neck before pushing me onto all fours; his hand pressed into the small of my back, pushing it down so that my ass stuck up in the air. I moved to my elbows and braced myself, realizing what was about to happen a second before it did.

"Alek!" I yelped out as I felt him slam into me from behind, going deeper then he has before, chuckling he leaned down, blowing in my ear as he spoke to me.

"This time its going to be rough, that okay with you love?" He questioned me as he bit the lobe of my ear making me moan. This was a challenge; and I was ready to take his bait.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I smirked over my shoulder at him, looking my mate in the eyes. He smirked before grabbing my waist and giving a powerful thrust. I immediately groaned in pleasure. Alek kept moving his hips as he thrust relentlessly into me, as if he was searching for something; my head fell forward loving the feeling of him inside of me.

"There it is." Alek stated triumphantly as one of his thrust made me scream, my nails ripping through his sheets and mattress. He didn't move the angle of his hips again as he plowed down into me, I was unable to stop the noises coming from my mouth. I gasped in surprise as I heard a smack and felt my ass stinging in a pleasure-filled way. I looked back at him with wide eyes; he had just _spanked_ me! The smirk he was wearing was all I needed to see to confirm my suspicion; I would have narrowed my eyes at him if I thought I still had the ability to do so. He just smirked cockily and grabbed my ass, squeezing it. "Yes, love?" He panted out as he continued slamming into me. I moaned at the sound of his accent, screw an answer, he wasn't getting one.

I rested my head back down on the mattress, making him laugh; I pushed my hips back hard, meeting his thrust. He groaned in pleasure, making me smirk; take that you cocky bastard. This was my last coherent thought as Alek leaned over me, his hands moving forward to cup my breast, his thumbs working miracles on my sore nipples. His forehead resting between my shoulder blades, he continued to pound his hips into me. His teeth nipped at my back making me moan loudly; he was speeding up now and my head was spinning.

"I'm so close." I whimpered out, looking over my shoulder at him; the feeling from earlier had returned to my lower abdomen. He straightened himself up, looking at me; smirking slightly he grabbing my ass again and squeezing, I moaned. I was so close now, my body just wanted to rest and take what he was giving me; but I refused. I kept my head turned, so I could look into his eyes as he banged into me; he looked divine, like the god he jokingly claimed to be. I thrust my hips back into his, meeting him half way, making him groan out in pleasure. I felt it coming, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I tensed up again; pleasure coursing through every nerve as I released for the second time. "Alek!"

"Chloe!" He groaned out, cumming again. I smiled happily, sinking my entire body back onto the mattress; feeling and hearing him slide out of me as I did so. Alek lowered himself onto his back beside me. "_Damn_ that was good." He chuckled out looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it _really_ was." I stated back, stifling a yawn. "I _need_ to take a shower, I can't sleep like this." I stated as I forced my exhausted body to move off the mattress.

"Mind if I join?" Alek smirked looking at me mischievously.

"As much as I would love for you to, I don't think I can go another round tonight." I stretched heading towards his door, unlocking it.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, looking slightly worried; he didn't want me to leave.

"Just to take a shower in my bathroom, 'cause all of my stuff is in there." I explained, smiling as he visibly relaxed. "I really don't want to sleep in those dirty sheets, do you mind changing them?" I asked looking at the bloody and tangled mess that was his bed.

"I'll just take all the sheets and the mattress pad off so it doesn't sink into the mattress; we can sleep in the guest bedroom." Alek shrugged, moving towards his bathroom.

"Alright." I smiled, sneaking across the hall into my room, quickly showering the blood and other bodily fluids away. I smiled looking down at the mark on my leg, it was still sore; but I loved it. Or rather the Mai who gave it to me; whom I was now joining in my bed, to curl up to and sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was LONG! I'm proud of myself!<strong>

Reviews make for faster updates! Please review on BOTH of my Marked stories!


	2. Chapter 11: UNRATED

**Marked: Unrated**

**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**

**by: Avvithespaz**

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **M

**Pairing(s):*****Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **This is an unrated chapter for my story 'Marked'. Read if you want to ;)

**Setting: **The Mai condo

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did, Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): **This is an unrated version of another story, if you haven't read 'Marked' please do so! THIS IS M! That means SEX if you don't want to read that then DON'T READ THIS! If you do then please stay!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: UNRATED<strong>

* * *

><p>This boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. As we stepped out of the elevator and onto the eighteenth floor his hands grabbed my thighs, pulling me up so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist securely. His lips fell to mine, hands resting on my ass; my back slammed ruffly into the wall across from the lift. I moaned, running my hands over his broad shoulders, his tongue slipping past my lips. My mind went hazy, forgetting exactly where I was at the present moment, my only thought being the Mai that stood in between my legs.<p>

My eyes snapped open, pulling away from the tempting lips of my mate at the clearing of a throat. "Well isn't this nice." Valentina stated sarcastically. "You two are aware that other people live on this floor, correct?" I turned to see the leader of the San Fransisco Mai standing to my left, her arms crossed, her lips pursed in displeasure; Jasmine by her side, her eyebrow raised as if to say _'really?_'.

"I-I'm so sorry, Valentina." I stammered as I released my legs from Alek's waist.

"I know that both of you are teenagers, horny teenagers; I get that. Plus, you're mates, so its that much worse. I remember how it was when Fernando was alive-" Valentina stared, placing her hand on Jasmine's shoulder as she spoke of her daughter' father. Jasmine's nose scrunched up when her father was mentioned, as if she didn't want to think about him; especially he and her mother's sex life. "-you want to be on each other all the time, but please refrain from doing it in public."

"Thanks for the advice Aunt Val." Alek stated, a look similar to Jasmine's on his face, for probably the same reasons. We stood in an almost awkward silence for a moment.

"So, where you two heading off to?" I asked, breaking the silence as I noticed the suitcase that Jasmine had rolling behind her and the large bag hanging in the crook of Valentina's elbow.

"We'll be spending the night at the Ritz Carlton, being gracious hostesses to the London Pride." Jasmine stated as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Sounds like fun." Alek stated rolling his eyes.

"Alek, don't be like that." Valentina scolded. "I'm giving you a free pass tonight, but you will be staying at the Ritz Carlton for the remainder of their trip starting tomorrow night." Alek opened his mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear a word, or I will make you start reconnecting with them tonight." Valentina warned, pointing her finger at Alek, making him close his mouth.

"Alright." He nodded as the elevator announced its arrival with a _ding_.

"Okay, um, have a good night." Jasmine stated awkwardly as she entered the lift.

"Please, don't break anything and be mindful of the fact that two other people live in that apartment. So, don't do anything on my dining room table, for example." Valentina lectured as she joined her daughter.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alek chuckled as we said our goodbyes. Alek quickly led me into the apartment; locking the door behind us, he pushed me against the wooden surface. His lips went straight to my neck, sucking and biting on the love bite that was still faint on my skin, making it dark again.

"I think I'm going to go an freshen up." I smirked, pushing him off of me lightly, swaying my hips as I walked towards my room.

"_Really_?" Alek asked me, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Its our last night together, for what could be a very long time; I want it to be special." I stated, biting the corner of my bottom lip, allowing the sincerity of the comment to slip past my teasing mask. "I'll only be an hour, hour and a half tops." I shrugged before making me way to the guest room, giggling as Alek grumbled about girls being teases and wondering who the hell needed an hour and a half to freshen up. I was quick to put on some music, selecting the playlist that Amy made me entitled _Dirty Dancing_. I smiled as the opening of The Maine's cover of "I Wanna Love You" filled the air.

"_I see you winding, grinding up on that pole. I know you see me looking you and you already know I wanna love you._" I sang along as I pulled out the only set of lingerie that Alek hadn't seen. It was a leopard print satin chemise with black lace overlay over the breasts and lining the bottom; the garment had a faux corset up the back. I layed it out on the bed with its matching g-string and some thigh high stockings. I smiled at the outfit choice, I had a feeling I was going to be called kitten a lot tonight.

I smiled as I went into the on-suite bathroom, quickly stepping into the shower as "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey came through the speakers. I made quick work of getting ready, taking the time to make sure I was perfectly shaved as I hummed along to the music. I finally finished and took my time to dry off, brushing my teeth, and putting on some of Booty Parlor's Skin Honey, a lotion from Frederick's that was technically edible; quickly working relaxer in my hair so it would be wavy.

"_I-I-I Wanna Go-o-o all the way-ay-ay"_ I sang along to "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears as I slipped into my chemise, hooking the thigh high stockings to the built in garter. I rummaged through my closet, searching for a suitable coverup. I smiled as I pulled out the navy blue peasant dress. It had quarter length sleeves that poof-ed out, embroidered gold flowers along the low scoop neckline; it clinched under my breasts, creating an empire waistline. The dress was too short for me to ever wear as an actual dress, being that the hemline fell only two inches under my ass, and it was loose. It was a cute dress that left little to the imagination, but covered my lingerie completely; it was perfect, I smiled as I slipped the pair of black stiletto from the night before, back on my feet.

Returning to the bathroom, I quickly blow-dried my hair, loving how easy it was to manage with the relaxer. I applied some quick, water-proof eye make-up, a light smoky eye with some cat eyed liner and mascara. Lips stained with a rose pink color, vanilla flavored lip conditioner over them. I looked at the time, 4:20; I had been in here for an hour and fifteen minutes. I let my ears wander, listening to Alek's heartbeat, a bit faster than normal. I bite the side of my lip as I noticed his breathing, he was breathing in _and_ out through his nose, he only did that when he was being impatient; I had made him wait long enough.

I turned off my iPod, and opened my door; ears still trained on my mate, who had just breathed a sigh of relief. _"Finally"_ He muttered under his breath, I smiled as I entered the main room, gasping at he sight in front of me.

The living room furniture was pushed to the side, effectively freeing the area in front of the fireplace, which was crackling with a fresh fire. What can only be described as a love nest was placed before it, multiple blankets stacked on top of one another with two thick goose feather down comforters layed on top, the duvet from Alek's bed, plus his pillows making it like a makeshift bed. About a dozen mixed-matched candles littered the surrounding surfaces; four at the foot of the fireplace, four on the dining room table, and four on the moved coffee table. All except one of the windows that made up the back wall were closed, only the one directly behind the love nest was open fully, giving a breathtaking view of the city. Alek himself was laying on said love nest, clothed only in his dark jeans, the elastic of his boxer-briefs poking out of the loose waist; his body bathed in only the light from the fire and candles, as the lights were off. "Alek." I spoke, unable to bring my voice above a whisper.

"You said you wanted this to be special, _and_ that I owed you a romantic date. Though this isn't what is considered _proper_ romantic, its _was_ spontaneous and that is romantic." He smirked towards me, I noticed the two plates of pasta that sat just to the side of the pallet. "I even made dinner." He smirked.

"You cooked that." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Being an amazing cook is one of my many talent." He smirked.

"Is that why there is a take-out bag from 100% Italian on the counter?" I smiled, unable to help myself as I sunk down beside him.

"Damn, I've been caught." He chuckled. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I am a lot of things, an amazing lover being one of them, _but_ I can't cook." He whispered making me giggle.

"I never could either, but now I'm learning from Jasmine." I shrugged. "Chicken Parmesan?" I confirmed as I looked at the monumental sized piece of meat that sat beside the pasta.

"Veal, and I even picked up some chocolate covered strawberries, I truly think of everything." He smirked, leaning forward to give me a peck on the forehead. Our meal was spent in peace, discussing things that I would never remember; the air of anticipation building. Alek had also raided Valentina's stash of alcohol. "I would have gotten out the vodka but I thought this would be a bit easier on you." Alek chuckled as he poured each of us a glass. "Its Asti, an Italian wine that's low in alcohol and its sweet." He explained, handing me a glass. For a supposedly 'sweet' wine the taste was still bitter, seeing as I had never drank before.

"I never thought that this would be my first experience with alcohol." I chuckled, remember how my mom had always said that wine was an acquired taste, which made me continue my drink.

"What do you mean?" He asked, calmly sipping his.

"I don't know, I always thought that like Amy and I would be at a club and have a guy buy us our first drink when we turned 18. We always planned that we would go together, and refuse to separate so we could make sure we went home together." I shrugged. "I didn't expect it to be wine, or for it to be with you, but I'm happy it didn't go as planned." I smiled at him, making him chuckled. The wine had started to turn sweet around my fifth sip. We fed the strawberries to one another; sharing quick kisses in between bites. I took the last sip of my wine before giving my glass to Alek who moved the plates and glasses to the dining room table. My heart melted as he joined me on the blankets; quickly bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

Slowly laying me on my back, his hands worked to take the dress off, pulling it over my head; our lips separated to help in his mission. He stopped to stare down at me in my lingerie. "Well, well, you do look very sexy, Kitten." He smirked. "And because my work here-" he continued, running his fingers over the marks hidden under my thigh high stockings; sending a shiver down my spine in the process. "-is done, I think I want to keep this outfit on you. For round one at least." He smirked, almost contradicting himself as he unhooked the garter, but proving me wrong as he only pulled off the g-string; he re-hooked the garments, loosening the straps to the garter so he was able to push the chemise up to my hips.

"Alek!" I gasped out as he quickly lowered his head between my legs, his tongue running inside my slit quickly.

"Yes, Kitten?" He chuckled, his tongue returning between my folds to play with my clit. I opened my mouth, trying to make a witty remark, but a moan was the only thing to escape as he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. He pushed my thighs apart, giving him easier access. I allowed him to continue his ministrations; moans and whimpers slipping out of me. My head was thrown back on the pillows, my eyes taking in the upside down view of the setting sun; I would have loved this view had I not been distracted by my mates wiggling tongue inside of me. I almost didn't hear his moan over mine, but it shocked me. I looked down, our eye meeting; he must have recognized the look of confusion because he chuckled, sending vibrations through my already buzzing nerved. "You taste so fucking good." He admitted before his tongue entered me again, thrusting twice before he continued "I've been craving you all day."

I moaned in response, grabbing him by his hair and pulling, dragging him back up my body, making him chuckle. I tried to drag him to my lips but he held his position, hovering over me. He grabbed one of the napkins that he had left behind when picking up our dinner, wiping my juices from around his mouth before slamming his lips to mine. I could still taste myself on him, but it wasn't bad at all. I made quick work of his jeans as his hands rose to play with my lace covered nipples; the texture of the material making his touch that much more electrifying.

After releasing him from his denim confinement, I moved my hands to his red Calvin Klein's. "Impatient, are we?" he smirked, releasing my lips to travel down my neck.

"Very." I admitted, pushing the cotton down his muscular legs, helping him get to the point where he could kick them off. "I want you inside of me."

"Well then, which do you want to use?" He questioned, reaching over me to grab the box of condoms. "The original is out, they're no fun." He shrugged holding out three gold, square packages to me, reading Ultra-Thin, Ecstasy, and Fire-and-Ice.

"I-I don't know, thin?" I answered, though it sounded like more of a question, Alek just nodded, tossing the other to packages to the side.

"As you wish, Kitten." He smirked while quickly and expertly, as unnerving as that made me, took the condom out, slowly rolling it down his shaft, pulling the tip lightly so it gave room for his seed, like they had taught us in sex ed. He turned to me grabbing my hip, lifting me up slightly he placed a pillow under my lower back. He then proceeded to hook my knees and resting them in the crook of his elbows. "You ready, love?" he asked me, causing me to smile and nod. Moving my right leg to rest on his shoulder, he guided himself inside, both of us moaning as he pushed in; moving his shoulder down, making my knee return to its previous position.

We sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being united again, before Alek started pumping into me. I moaned loudly, my hands moving to play with my lace covered nipples; Alek smirked as I rolled the harden buds in between my fingers. "More, Alek." I moaned; I was unbelievably turned on fast, this new pace driving me insane.

"You like that, Kitten?" He groaned out as hit my g-spot, making me cry out.

"Ohmygods yes!" I moaned out as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to my ear, talking to me in a husky ruff version of his normally smooth voice; his pronounced accent sending shivers down my spine.

"You like it when I bang you like this, huh?" He chuckled in my air. "You like having me take control of you." His again set my leg on his shoulder, his right hand moving down to ghost over my clit, never quite touching it. "Answer me." He laughed licking the shell of my ear as he pressed his thumb down and up on my clit, making me cry out.

"Yes! I love it when you fuck me like this." I whimpered, not caring how desperate I sounded, I just wanted release. He nipped at my neck, his fingers still playing with my clit as he banged forward. Adding my other leg to his shoulder he fisted his left hand in my hair, giving it a nice tug, sending me over the edge.

"ALEK!" I yelled out, moaning around him as my eyes turned white, he groaned on top of me, giving me a few more thrust before cumming himself. I missed the feeling of him filling me. He kissed me lightly on the lips before releasing himself from my legs and quickly ridding himself of the used condom before laying beside me. "I love you." I whispered as he pulled me to him, resting in the after glow.

"I love you too." He whispered. kissing my lips softly, engaging me in a slow and lazy make-out. We stayed like this for a few minutes, hands ghosting over each other's bodies. I smiled as he began to undo the garter. I took off my heels and stockings, tossing them to the side; his hands working the chemise over my head, leaving me bare. I smiled as I rolled on top of him, reaching for the package labeled Fire-and-Ice.

"My turn." I stated seductively.

"Really now? Do you think you can handle it?" He chuckled as I ripped open the packaging, sliding the latex over his re-hardened manhood. I heard the challenge in his voice, I lightly pulled the tip before removing my hands from the condom and letting my instincts take over; my eyes turned to slits and I had to concentrate very hard to keep my claws in.

"I can handle it, but the real question is, can you?" I smirked as I straddled him, my fingertips brushing over him as I went to position his hardened member at my entrance. Slowly I lowered myself down, taking him in, I at first felt no difference in the condom. I adjusted myself to the new role, switching from bouncing to grinding and back. I was smirking down at him, his eyes glazed over, they were trained on my bouncing breasts; everytime he reached forward, I stilled for a moment and slapped his hand away. "Nuh uh." I giggled, wiggling my finer at him, making him groan.

I sped up my movements a I felt the warmth spread from the lubricant. "Oh my gods." I whispered as the the tingle spread through my nerves, Alek groaned out as well, obviously feeling the change in temperature a well. I started wiggling my hips as I moved down, adding extra pleasure as the lubricant cooled. It felt almost like your mouth and throat does after you swallow a mint. Alek groaned out, thrusting his restless hips. "Alek!" I gasped out, before I caught the smirk on his face.

"No you don't." I growled out, slamming down onto him, twisting my hips in a way that made him groan loudly before stopping. "Be still handsome, or I might just-" I playfully started, running my fingers over his chest, a smirk gracing my lips; before lifting myself completely off of him. "-stop." He looked at me, as if I had just threatened to kicked his puppy or would it be kitten?

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered out, his voice clearly stating that he doubted his own statement.

"Try me." I smiled, before re-positioning him and slamming down. I road him hard, ignoring the burning in my legs as I continued to bounce on him, the lubricant cooling and heating repeatedly making me squirm.

"Chloe!" He groaned out, his muscles tensing with the stain of trying to keep his hips still and his hands to himself. I smiled, running my hands threw my hair, throwing my head back and letting out something between a moan and a giggle. The feeling of him was making me high. We were building so fast, I felt it approaching, my core tightening in anticipation; my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Until I felt Alek's hands grab my hips, pulling me down as he thrust up, my eyes snapped open, a growl slipping from my lips, as I pushed his hands away and rolled myself off of him. I quickly got to my knees at the other end of our love nest, now I was facing the window, thank Baset it was tinted.

"What did I tell you?" I smirked, trying to ignore how much my body was shaking, holding back the whimper, I had been so close.

"_Fuck. You._" Alek growled making chuckle evilly, I turned to stand up and go back to my room, to further punish him when I felt him grab my waist again.

"_Eep!_" I squeaked as he pulled me back to him, my back to his front; I felt a sense of deja vu as he pushed me onto all fours before slamming himself into me. "Alek!" I moaned, curling my fist into the comforter below me, I looked over my shoulder to see his eye slit, making me smile. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my arms behind me in a strangely erotic way, using them as leverage to thrust harder; I moaned loudly letting my head drop forward. His thrust were hard and erratic, I had pushed him a little too far. This thought for some reason made me smile, I liked that I had this kind of effect on him.

I was never able to fully recover from my almost orgasm, making it that much easier for him to build me up to it again. I lost control of my body, my jaw went slack, moans and whimpers pouring out of my lips; every muscle in my body tensed, the warmth in my lower abdomen coiling tighter than it ever had before. My eyes rolled into the back of my head; all I could hear was a hum in my ears as I came harder than he made me yet.

My limbs were shaking too hard for me to hold myself up after he let go of my wrists, I just sunk onto out makeshift bed. Alek didn't roll to the side this time, he lowered himself onto my back, kissing my shoulder blades and the back of my neck softly, until he apparently had gained enough strength to roll over, looking at me with a tired smirk, making quick work of the condom, disposing of it in a bag that I never noticed before, but is where I guess he had put the first one too.

"Alek." I whimpered reaching out to him, he smiled before bringing me to him, giving me a kiss on my lips. "I love you so, so, _so_ fucking much." I mumbled into his lips making him give me a light chuckle.

"I love you too, so so so fucking much." He stated teasing me at the last part, making me lightly hit him on the chest, before he pulled away, I watched amazed at my beautiful mate as he went and blew out the still burning candles and turn the nob that turned the fireplace off.

"Oh, its electric." I yawned as he made his way back to our love nest, pulling me towards him.

"That it is." He too yawned. "We'll just take a quick cat-nap, recharge." He mumbled out spooning me from behind. I nodded, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up around three the next morning, quickly throwing away the bag with the used condoms in it and I even had the chance to wash the dishes before Alek woke up. We moved the livingroom back to its normal layout, and he folded the blankets as I put the top down comforter in the wash; returning Alek's pillows and comforter to his room, and the candles to their places around the house. We made love in his bed twice more before finding ourselves in our current position.<p>

We were in Alek's jacuzzi tub, bubbles around us, I was leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped around my middle. He was busying himself with trailing his lips over my neck and shoulders as I washed our legs of lower bodies of the evidence of our night. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For?" He asked, truly confused.

"For making tonight amazing, you didn't have to do the whole dinner, and the candles." I blushed, biting my bottom lip.

"If I can't make you emotionally happy as well a physically happy, then what the hell am I good for?" He stated making me smile, turning around, I gave him a soft kiss. We relaxed in the tub, letting the jets sooth out sore muscles. I've never felt more comfortable and safe than I did at this moment, completely nude and in the arms of Alek Petrov.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make for faster updates!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long with this one by the way, I was really busy PLUS I just couldn't get this chapter right. I still don't think its that great but its the best one so far so I'm posting it, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
